Sonny With A Chance of More Dating
by whackedout101
Summary: What happens when there's a new hot co-star on So Random! Does Chad get jealous? Do Sonny and him go out? Will it be this new co-star that brings these two together finally? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to my new story: "Sonny With A Chance Of More Dating". I decided to try a new type of story, so here's a Channy story. Lol. Enjoy, and review! By the way, I do NOT own Sonny With A Chance or any of the characters nor do I own SOME of the scenes that happen. Just this plot. Also, it's going to switching different P.O.V's sooo enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Nobody's P.O.V-

Chad walked into the cafeteria and sat down where the rest of Mackenzie Falls were sitting. At their special V.I.P table. As he walked he ran into a familiar face he had seen for the past few months.

"Sonny." Chad rolled his eyes.

"Chad." Sonny mirrored him and rolled her eyes as well.

"Why don't you move out of Chad's way!" Chad said glaring at her.

"Why don't you move out of MY way!" Sonny rolled her eyes once again.

They always fought and never stopped. "Ugh fine." Chad said.

"Fine!" Sonny yelled.

"Good!"

"Good!"

They both had already gone through _this_ routine a million times. Sonny stomped away and went to go get herself an apple. "Why is he such a jerk?" Sonny mumbled to herself and she touched a hand.

"Watch where you are going Ch-" Sonny stopped herself as she looked up.

The boy chuckled, his brown eyes gleaming. He looked similar to James, the jerk Sonny had dated and had gotten back at by "dating" Chad.

"Sorry, I think you got the wrong guy. My name isn't Ch." the boy laughed and Sonny blushed.

"Sorry...I thought you were someone else..." Sonny said laughing at herself and grabbing an apple.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you." he laughed.

"No. You didn't." Sonny said blushing slightly.

"Well, I may not be Ch...but I'm Drew. I'm co-starring on So Random! this week." he smiled.

"Really? I never got the memo." Sonny said confused.

"You must be Sonny." he smiled.

"Yeah..." Sonny smiled and then someone shoved her.

"And I'm Tawni Heart!" Sonny heard.

"Yeah...so I heard." Drew chuckled, and Sonny walked away. _Leave it to Tawni to steal the spotlight_ thought Sonny.

Sonny walked off and sat at the "So Random!" table. "Hey Sonny!" Nico greeted her.

"Hey Nico." Sonny smile.

"So's that the new guy?" Nico said noticing Drew.

Sonny stared at Drew. (A/N: Think of Drew Roy...that's who he is lol...I think he's fiiine!) He was gorgeous. "Sonny?" Nico said looking at her confused.

"Oh! Sorry...uhm...yea...his name is Drew..." Sonny sighed.

"Ah." Nico shrugged, "Well I know me and Grady can get so many more girls than him." Nico shrugged and shook his head.

Sonny laughed and got up and took a few bites out of her apple.

With Chad-

"Huh. So that new guy think he can be bigger than THE Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad said glaring at Drew, "Psh, Yeah right." he rolled his eyes as he watched him.

He watched for a few more minutes and noticed he was walking up to Sonny. "Oh so know he think he's good enough to talk to Sonny?!" Chad rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Jealous there Chad?" a familiar voice was behind him.

"No Portlyn." he scoffed, "how could I be jealous of someone working down at _chuckle city._" he said rolling his eyes.

"Riiight." she laughed and left.

With Sonny and Drew-

Sonny smiled, "So...do you like it here?" she asked.

"Of course I do. You're here." Drew smiled, trying to act smooth.

"Yeah...right. Nice try." Sonny rolled her eyes, trying to not giggle and blush. She walked away and Drew followed.

"Playin' hard to get eh?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh." she rolled her eyes, acting as if she was annoyed.

"Right." he smiled and winked at her. "Call me." he said as he slipped a number in her back pocket.

Sonny smiled to herself and reached into her back pocket. "Wait..." she mumbled to herself, "this is Chad's number!"she said confused.

"I know, I took his phone." he winked at her again and showed her Chad's phone.

"Why does everyone LOVE to steal Chad's phone?" Sonny mumbled to herself, and rolled her eyes and walked off, to her dressing room.

"Hey Munroe." a voice said behind her.

"Cooper." she rolled her eyes.

"Sooo..." he said.

"What do you want?" Sonny said stopping and turning around staring at him.

"Nothing." he shrugged.

"Really Chad, really?" Sonny said.

"Yeah." Chad shrugged once again.

"Okay then, bye." Sonny said and walked away and toward her dressing room once again.

She walked and in and ran into Grady. "Soooo what were you doing talking to Chip Drama Pants?!"

"I wasn't do anything..." Sonny laughed as they both walked to the prop house.

**Okay...it's really bad, but oh well. Hope you enjoy! Review!**

**xxxKendahl**


	2. How Could You Go Out With This Jerk!

**Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter really sucked, in my opinion. Here's the next one. Review!**

**Chapter 2**

"Wait...heh, Grady, I was headed to my dressing room. I'll catch up with you later." Sonny smiled.

"Why? To go talk to Chad Dylan Cooper!?" Grady said as exaggerated as he possibly could be.

"No! I swear I would never go out with someone like Chad!" Sonny said innocently and Grady laughed.

"Just kidding...Nico put me up that one." he laughed and walked away and Sonny chuckled nervously walking back to her dressing room, and saw Tawni doing her poses in front of the mirror.

"Ooh Sonny! So do you like this pose?" she asked blowing a kiss, "or this pose?" she asked doing a piece with her hand.

"Uh...the first one." she said laughing and she sat down.

"Calling Sonny Munroe to the front desk. Delivery for Sonny Munroe." they both heard from the intercom.

"What is James back?" Tawni giggled to herself, rolling her eyes, still standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair and putting on some pink lip gloss. "Perfect!" she said flipping her blond hair.

"No. But someone like James, but cuter and sweeter...is here." she smiled to herself.

"Ooh Drew." she giggled.

"What?" Sonny said confused.

"Yooouuu like him." she teased and Sonny laughed.

"Trust me. You sooo do. I saw you bat your eyes at him...and him winking at you. Remember there are 3 things that I love. Me being right. You being wrong. And me!" she said, "And trust me, you love him! Maybe even more than you love Chad..." she giggled and Sonny eyes burned with rage.

"What?! Are you gonna be Selena and be the relationship wizard! Abracadabra!" Sonny said doing hand motions.

"Well sorry...but we all know it's true." Tawni said taking out a hand held mirror and posing in front of the mirror.

"No it's not." Sonny said annoyed.

"Sonny Munroe! Repeat Sonny Munroe has a delivery at the front desk!" a voice said once again.

"It is so Sonny!" Tawni teased, "And you know it. You just don't wanna admit it." she said finally putting down the mirror.

"I do not. I may like Drew, but I do NOT like Chad Dylan Cooper." Sonny said.

"Then why do you keep that autographed picture he gave to you on your dresser?" she said.

"Because...I didn't want to throw it away. That would be rude." Sonny said, "Now excuse me, but I have a delivery to go get." Sonny said walking out of the dressing room and toward the front desk.

"Hi. I'm Sonny Munroe." Sonny said pointing to herself giggling as she normally would.

"Ah. Here ya go." he said and handed her a vase full of flowers.

Sonny went wide eyed and grabbed the flowers from Murphy. "They're beautiful." she smiled to herself.

It was a vase full pink tulips. She smiled and walked off and ran into Chad. "Soo...you got flowers." Chad said staring at the tulips.

"Yes, I did." Sonny smiled.

"Riight. From who?" he said.

"Uhm...lemme see if there's a card." she said looking and found one.

"_I heard you liked tulips-Ch. _Awww." Sonny said smiling at the card.

"Who is Ch...?" Chad said confused.

"Drew." she smiled to herself and walked off.

"Drew and you are going out?" he asked, "I mean...you don't wanna go out with another jerk do you? Or do you want me to be your fake date again?" Chad said smiling at her.

"I told you Chad. That fake date was the last fake date we were ever having. The last and the first. And he's not a jerk. He's a sweetie." she smiled.

"Yeah...he's really sweetie. And a cutie." Chad said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"He is a cutie." Sonny giggled and smiled to herself.

"Yeah....right." he said acting as if her weren't interested.

"Yeah....well...okay then." she said and she walked away smiling to herself, smelling the beautiful flowers.

She walked and her phone mooed. She looked at the caller idea. It was Chad. "What do you want Chad?!" she yelled into the phone.

"It's Drew." the familiar, husky voice said into the phone as he smiled.

"Oh. Drewww. The cutie." then Sonny's smile became a frown. Why did I just say that? Sonny thought.

"I'm so stupid..." she muttered softly to herself.

"Uh...thanks." he chuckled.

"Uh...yea..." Sonny said smacking herself in the head.

"Sooo I was wondering if you....wanted to go out?" he asked and Sonny smiled.

"Yeah..." Sonny smiled, "I'd like that." Sonny blushed.

"So Friday? Around 6 ish?" he asked.

"Yeah...it's a date." Sonny smiled.

"It is." Drew chuckled.

"Hey! Is that my phone?!" Sonny heard in the background.

"Is that Chad?" Sonny asked confused.

"Yeah...hold-"

"Give me my phone back you jerk!" Chad yelled in the background, and Sonny heard yelling and them fighting over the phone.

A few more moments later, she finally heard someone, "Who's this?" Chad said.

"Uhm...Sonnyyy." Sonny said wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Why are you making phone calls to Sonny??? Like she'd every go out with a jerk like you?" Sonny heard, realizing that Drew was still there.

"She already said yes and it's not like she'd go out with you." Sonny heard.

"Yeah....right. She already has." Chad said.............

Chad's P.O.V

Shit. Why did I just say that? "Oh she has?" Drew said.

"Uh...no." I said coolly, "I'd never go out with someone who couldn't act." I covered it up easily.

"Riiight." Drew said nodding.

"You said yes to this jerk?" I said referring back to Sonny on the phone.

"Yes. And he's not a jerk." Sonny stated.

"Really Sonny? Really?" I said one of my favorite lines that Sonny and I had said to each other for quite a while now.

"Yes. Now bye." she said and she hung up on me.

Nobody hangs out on Chad Dylan Cooper. Only CHAD hangs up on CDC.

**Hoped you enjoyed! REVIEW!**

**xxxKendahl**


	3. Forget Chad

**Hiiii. On with the story. (Sorry for the late update)**

**Chapter 3**

CHAD'S :

"Thanks Chad." I heard behind me. What?

"Thanks what Drew...?" I said in a smug voice. What could he have that Sonny Munroe would like? I mean...look at _moi_. Beautiful blue eyes, luscious blonde hair, and well I'm the greatest actor ever. Sheesh.

"For the cell phone." he chuckled and held it up and then placed into his back pocket and walked out. I was stunned. Nobody ever had the guts to do that to me. Well except for James, but he was a jerk. Especially to Sonny.

NOBODY'S P.O.V:

With Sonny--

Sonny looked around her dressing room trying to find what she was going to wear on her date with Drew on Friday. Which was at the end of the week and it was only Sunday. She searched and searched, and then Tawni came in.

"Sonny...what could you possibly looking for?" Tawni said, with no sound of enthusiasm.

"An outfit for my date on Friday." Sonny said than slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Date? With whoooo?" Tawni said raising an eyebrow, already assuming that she was right in the first place that she liked Drew.

"Fiine. Drew." Sonny mumbled, angry with herself for giving Tawni the un-need satisfactory of being correct.

Tawni giggled. "The joys of being right. Man, I'm good!" Tawni laughed and then shoved Sonny out of the way and looked through her clothes.

"Ew. Sonny who buys your clothing?!" she said appalled by the clothes she was looking at.

"Uhm I do." Sonny said embarrassed.

"Well then. That has _got_ to _**stop**_!" Tawni said holding one of her shirts like it was toxin and then threw it on the floor to the left.

Sonny just stared. She liked her clothes. They were, well...her. She didn't need Tawni to tell her what to wear..........

SPOV-

I just stared. I liked my clothes. They were, well...me. I didn't need Tawni to tell me what to wear, but honestly...AGH! I need to look good for Drew.

I looked back down at the floor thinking. Was I really going to let her do this to me? Huh. NO! "Thanks, but no thanks." I said deliberately and then walked out the door and ran into Drew.

"Just can't wait for our date this Friday..." he gave me a crooked grin and I could feel my mouth forming into a smile and my stomach fill with butterflies.

"Me too." I smiled.

"Well, you came out when I was going to drop these by your door, but since your here now...I might as well give them to you now." he winked. Oh my god! I felt like I was going to melt.

"But..." he said as I was grabbing them from his hands. "You can't open these until our date Friday. I will call you and give you the instruction to do so." he said in a low, deep, husky voice.

"O-okay." I said.

"See ya Sonny." he kissed me on the cheek and then strolled right along.

I smiled, feeling my cheeks get hot. I stood there leaning against my door. Wow. He hadn't even kissed me, and yet I was falling for him more and more. He was-

"Munroe." I looked up and saw Chad.

"What do you want Chad?" I said staring back at him. He looked like he was in...pain? Like something just hit him the gut and he could breathe. Did he see Drew and I? Did he see him kiss me on the cheek? Did he----wait. Why the hell would I care what Chad Dylan Cooper thought.

"Nothing. Just curious on how you and Drew are doing?" he said and I looked back up at him again, and his big arrogant self was back.

"Fine. Why do you care?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't. Man, Sonny...why would I care about you? I wouldn't care if I saw you get shot, and then you collapsed on the floor and died. Better yet. You should die. You don't bring anyone good in this world anyway! " he said harshly with his ice cold eyes burning into me.

I felt the pain of...of, well,...rejection and...----I felt tears fill my eyes.

"Fine. If that's what you want I'll go shoot myself." I said, holding back the tears beginning to feel my eyes, and walked off.

CDPOV-

What the hell are you doing Chad?! Why did you say that?! You _know_ that's not true. "Sonny---"

"Save it for someone who cares." I heard her shaken voice, I could tell...she was..._crying_. I thought I'd never see or...hear of that day. I'm such a douchebag...

Crap.

SPOV-

I ran as fast as I could as I turned the corner. I went to the prank house and laid down on the couch and let a few tears escape my eyes. Why should I care what Chad thinks of me? I shouldn't. I have Dr--

"Hey Sonny...." I heard his voice.

I turned, wiping my tears from my face. "Woah. Why isn't Sonny so sunny anymore?" he game a cheeky smile and I could feel the pain wash away. Something that I don't think anyones been able to do. Ever.

"It's nothing..." I said. I was crying over something stupid. I shouldn't let something CHAD said to me get to me.

"If it's nothing then you wouldn't have been crying baby..." he smiled at me, moved my legs and then put me on his chest.

"Baby...?" I said. Not that I didn't like that.

"Yeah...is that okay?" he asked and I nodded.

There was a moment of silence. "So what's buggin' you?" he asked stroking my hair.

"Chad. As always." I mumbled.

"What did he do?" he asked in a soft, gentle, comforting voice.

"He told me that he wants me to die. And that I'm nothing...and..." I felt tears start to fill my eyes.

I felt Drew tense. "Well, don't listen to that idiot. That...dick!" he yelled, and my eyes widened. Ouch.

"He doesn't deserve to be your friend." he said calming down. "He's just some arrogant fool who doesn't deserve you as even someone he knows!"

"He's _**NOT**_ my friend. He never was." I said.

"Well then why do you always talk to him? And actually act like he exists?" he asked.

"I don't know...I guess...-"

"You're too nice." he sighed and then gave a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed.

"Well, can I give you some advice?" he asked and I nodded, "I think you should stop acting like Chad exists. Give him the silent treatment. Forever. If he makes you feel like this, he doesn't deserve to even be able to talk to you. Act like he doesn't exist." he said and I went wide eyed.

Could I, Sonny Munroe, do that? Chad was a good guy when he tried...but...

"He went too far this time." Drew finished for me. Was he reading my mind???

I giggled. "What?"

"You just finished my thought." I laughed and he chuckled.

We talked for a few moments. "Hey Sonny could we---" I heard Nico coming in.

Then he stopped. Looked at Drew and I. And smiled. "Nevermind." he said and backed away.

A few moments later we heard, "WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HER!?" from Grady. And then we heard Nico whispering.

"No way!" he said and walked into the room and smiled and then backed away.

Drew laughed. "Well I can tell there are 3 guys who care about you."

"3?" I said. It was Nico and Grady.

"Nico, Grady, and me." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Of course." I yawned.

It was only like 6...but I was tired. "Go to sleep." he whispered and I did just that.

**Enjoy guys!**


	4. My Girl

**Hey people! I decided to update...well because I can and I'm bored and I'm sick. Tehehe! Lol sorry about such the late updates before. I'll see how many stories I can update on starting today and tomorrow. I'm just...not inspired. So enjoy! AND REVIEW! People who don't...you know who you are..........but you should!!**

**Chapter 4**

SPOV-

I woke up with a kink in my neck. "Owww." I mumbled and then looked up and saw Drew who was still asleep. I smiled. He was so cute.

"Yay! The happy couple is up!" Tawni yelled.

"SSSHH! He's still sleeping!!!" I whisper-yelled at her.

"Not anymore I'm not..." I heard him muffle out. He stretched and then rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up.

"What time is it?" he said in a scratchy voice, still trying to wake himself up.

"You know we could dump some cold ice water on you...?" I giggled and he smiled.

"Nah...I'm good. Thanks though SonShine." he said as he kissed my forehead.

"AWWWW..." Tawni said smiling at us, "That's so cute..." she said. That was the first time I've ever seen her think that anyone was cute, besides herself.

"Anyway...back to you question...it's like 9. You guys were out for a long time. But you guys were sooo cute that I took a picture and sent it to everyone in the building!" Tawni smiled and I glared.

"What?" she said so innocently.

"WHAT?! You sent a picture of us sleeping to everyone in the building?!?!?!?!" I yelled. Why would she do this-oh wait...it's Tawni.

"Okay not _eveyone_, but all the cast '_So Random_' and '_Mackenzie Falls' . _You know...those who would care." Tawni giggled and left as she flipped her hair. So Tawni-esque.

"CRAP!" Drew said, finally awake.

"Yeah...I know..." I said, "Now everyone's gonna know, now that _Mackenzie Falls_ knows....well no offense...but--"

"No. Sonny...I'm late for rehearsal! It started at 7 and I'm 2 hours late! I know that sounds rude, but tomorrow night's our first date. And it's going to be special." he smiled at me, giving me the cutest wink I've ever seen.

"...Promise?" I asked.

"I promise." he smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll see you tonight..." he said, and with that, he left.

THIRD POV-

With Drew...

Drew smiled to himself. He really liked Sonny. She was different than any other girl he'd met or even dated. She was happy and sweet and kind. She wasn't wrapped up in her fame. He ran into the set of _Mackenzie Falls _and ran into him.

"Woah watch it Stark!" he yelled furious. Chad was in a bad mood, and when he was, everybody stood out of his way.

"Sorry Chad..." he said holding his hand out to help him out.

"I've got it." he said mad, and walked away.

"Man...what's up his butte..." Drew mumbled.

"DREW STARK! Where were you?! We were going to rehearse your seen where you stole Mackenzie girl!" the director yelled.

"Sorry...I woke up late." Drew explained and went to go change.

With Chad...

Chad laid down on his couch in his dressing room. He was furious. Not only with himself for blowing and being a dick to Sonny...but the text message he got today from Tawni. It was a picture of Drew and Sonny asleep on the couch of the prop house.

"Why were you so stupid Chad? CDC is never stupid....especially around the girl that you know you---"

"Hey it's time to go shoot the scene where you find Drew's character kissing your girl." Portlyn said interrupting his train of thought, "So get dressed and I'll see you out there." she smiled and left.

CDC POV

No kidding. He already did that. He held her. He kissed her. He managed to get her to hate me. Could I get _her back_ though?

I changed up and got ready for the scene.

**I'm gonna stop it there! enjoy!**


	5. The Letters

**Hey guys! Thought I'd update for ya'll…since I haven't been updating lately…from my writers block. Hope you understand! Oh and to your guys' review…THANKS! Even though some of them were just kind of pointless I guess…**

**Chapter 5**

With Sonny…

Sonny smiled at herself in the mirror. She was the happiest girl alive. Heck, she was the luckiest girl alive. She was dating THE Drew Stark. Hottest actor ever. Well…then again…there is…

….

Chad smiled at himself, winked in the mirror and went off to set. "Chad! I told you to hurry!" Portlyn yelled.

"Chad! Where have you been! Drew has been waiting for you for minutes!" the director yelled furiously. They were already running behind, and thanks to Chad they were running even farther behind than before.

"Drew can calm his ass down!" Chad yelled infuriated.

Everyone stared at Chad. They were shocked. They were stunned. Chad may have been the hot, bad boy in Hollywood, but he _never_ would cuss. He always told everyone that it was stupid and made whoever was doing the cussing even stupider.

Portlyn stopped in her tracks and stared at Chad, concerned. "Are you okay…?" Portlyn was afraid to ask. Chad never shared his feeling with anyone. And when he was this mad…well you never know what could have happened. He could blow up about 5 more times during the taping.

"I'm fine. What made you get the idea I wasn't okay?" Chad said, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh…I don't know…maybe…it's because you just….well yelled as loudly as you possibly as you could, yelling Drew to calm his ass down." Portlyn said raising her eyebrows right back at him.

"Well I'm fine. So mind your own business." Chad said as he strode on away onto set.

"Okay…Chad, you're gonna stand right over there, behind that bush, and when I yell 'action' you're going to walk down the sidewalk and then glance into the restaurant and see Drew, AKA, Tyler, kissing your new girlfriend, AKA, Rebecca, AKA Machelle. Get it?" John, the director said.

"I get it. You don't know need to throw a bunch of 'AKAs' in it either. I know who's who." Chad rolled his eyes, he was in a bad mood, and everybody wanted to stay out of his way.

Chad got to where he was supposed to be, and John yelled, "Action!"

And in came Sonny. "CUT!" John yelled.

"What is she doing here? Wait what are you here with my pizza delivery?" John asked.

Sonny stared at the director. "No. And if it were here, it would be waiting at the front desk. "Sonny replied, looking around the set.

Chad stared at her. She looked happy. And the other day, she was heartbroken because he said something so insensitive, so painful. Chad went over to Sonny, beginning to use his charming smile, but then Drew interrupted.

"Hey babe. What are you doing here? Our date isn't until tonight." Drew smiled at her, embracing her into a tight hug.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to see you perform live." Sonny said looking around in the set.

"Oh…well today's probably not a good time." Drew said nervously, "Because today's kind of a kissing scene. And…well…it'll be awkward if you're watching. After all you are my girlfriend." Drew smiled and kissed Sonny on the cheek.

Sonny's cheeks turned bright red. "Girlfriend…?" she smiled, about to faint.

CDC POV:

I stared at the two. They were hugging, he kissed her on the cheek, he called her babe, and she loved it all. Wait—there was no way, I was getting jealous of Drew because he had Sonny. I dislike Sonny. She's on So Random! for crying out loud.

"Of course Sonny, is that okay? I mean…if you don't want me to be your---"

"Of course I do!" Sonny gave that huge, beautiful----no! Ugly smile of hers.

"Great…" Drew kissed her right in front of me and I stared at the two. Drew turned her and Sonny was facing me, and she was smiling. She was happy with him. She began to open her eyes then and she stared straight back at me. I shook my head. I couldn't believe this. Drew was just like James. And best of all…someone would be coming back after this episode.

Sonny stared at me through what might have been about three minutes of kissing Drew. I shook my head once more and just walked away. I made a huge mistake and Sonny hated me. I sat down in front of my flashy mirror and looked at myself. I was fine. Sonny could keep dating Drew, and I would move on.

"Okay, well, I got to get back to set, but you stay here if you want to…okay?" I overhead Drew say.

"I want to stay." I heard Sonny say, and I watched from the reflection in my mirror and saw Drew kiss her on her forehead.

"Okay, everyone back on set!" John yelled and I got up, put my hands in my pocket, and got back into position.

"Okay Chad, remember? You have to look heartbreak after you catch Drew kissing Machelle… Just like you do now…" John said.

Chad glared at the director. Chad put a bored look on his face, and kept his hands in his pocket. "Okay, action!"

Chad walked, keeping his head down as the cameras followed him. He smiled, pretending to be happy. He was supposed to act as he was happy because he had just met the girl of his dream a day ago and they were going out. I kept walking and on cue he looked up at the fake restaurant and looked through the window, added my own twist and kept walking and then slowly backing up and stared straight back through the window.

I put on my best fake sad look, but turns out I just related it back to what I just saw and it was perfect. I could see myself in the windows reflection, but I just stared at Drew and Rebecca. Then walked off, and looking down at the ground once again and walked off.

"CUT! Okay that was perfect Chad! Great job! Okay you can leave now." John said obnoxiously and I walked off back to my flashy mirror, with ribs waiting for me to just gobble them down. But I wasn't hungry.

I picked them up and walked off, not making eye contact with anyone, and I headed off to the place where I seem to always be lately. I went on into the Prop House and put the rack of ribs on the table. I found a piece of paper and wrote: Nico & Grady: Enjoy! No, I didn't do anything to it…I just wasn't hungry, and the only other people who would enjoy a delicious rack of ribs as I would, would be you two! And if you think I did something to them, come get me and I'll try em' myself. Enjoy! –TV Star's CDC

And I walked off, still looking at my feet, it's like these two things on the bottom of my legs are amazing, because I can't seem to look up. I kept walking and then I heard, "Oh my god! Is that…a rack of ribs?!" from Nico.

"I think it is. And it's calling our names!" Grady yelled and I heard them run over to the table where I had placed it and read the note aloud.

"Do you think he did anything to em'?" Nico said cautiously.

"Nah…he would never waste a rack of ribs. He love em' too much." Grady said and I heard them munch down.

I smiled to myself. I was…actually doing something for someone else, and it felt…good? …no. No it doesn't. I just wasn't hungry and everyone else at The Falls were vegetarians…except Drew…

I walked on, still staring at my feet when I bumped into someone. "Watch it Chad." I heard a familiar, high voice.

"Oh…sorry." Chad said.

"Fine!—wait did you just say sorry?" Sonny said.

"Yeah." I said, still walking back to the set of Mackenzie Falls, and didn't look up. Not once.

That night…(Third POV)

Sonny smiled at herself. She was in a beautiful black and white designed sun dress with some black flats and some bracelets to match. She was ready for her date.

Drew said she was going to surprise her, so she had no idea what they were going to be doing. She waited a few moments and there was a knock at the door. "There's Drew!" Sonny shrieked excited.

She opened the door in one quick motion and there was nobody there, she looked down the hall, left, then right and then looked down. There was a letter. She picked up and opened it and read it. "_Sonshine, I hope you enjoy the many letters you'll be reading tonight.  
The date starts here, so be ready. Time for some riddles, so good luck. __  
But here are the rules: #1 no help from anyone. Nobody.  
#2 You must do what I tell you  
#3 Smile and have fun!  
So here's basically what you'll be doing, looking for my next letter, reading them, following the directions, or try and solve a riddle.  
First riddle: Look in the place of many deliveries, the place where you may have gotten many flowers…  
-Drew "_

Sonny looked over the letter once more and smiled to herself. She knew where. The front desk was obviously where. She put the letter in her purse and headed for the front desk.

SONNY'S POV:

I shut the door of my dressing room and walked down the hall looking around, to see if I could find any more letters. "Ow! Watch it!" I yelled, as I ran into a very familiar face that I seemed to be running into often.

"Sorry. " Chad said, avoiding eye contact and kept walking down the hallway. What was up with him lately? He was not being his normal cocky, arrogant, self centered, self. Now I have to find out what was up with him.

"Chad!" I yelled, running the opposite direction I was supposed to be headed for. Chad stopped in his tracks. "What?" he said. He didn't even turn around.

"What's up? How are you?" I said, as I faced him, and put on the biggest smile on my face.

"Fine, now if you excuse me I have something to do. Besides, you're supposed to be avoiding me…well at least according to Drew you are." Chad said, as his eyes turned a dark black.

I stared at him, trying to figure out was going on in his head. His eyes never were a different color, other than his beautiful blue eyes that always sparkled. Well one of them…

"Well…I was just wondering how you were…" I said, frightened that he was going to scream at me. Chad wasn't normally the type to yell at anybody when he was angry. Well, not obnoxiously anyway.

"I said I was fine. Anything else?" Chad said avoiding eye contact with me. Actually…Chad always made eye contact with everyone.

"Whatcha up to?" I said trying to make him smile.

"Nothing." He replied and rolled his eyes. Maybe he really did hate me and wanted me to die…

I began to feel my eyes tear up, "Look Sonny, I'm really sorry for saying that I want you to die. It's not true. You always can always cheer me up, even when I'm angry, I was just really upset that day and angry and I'm kind of not in a good mood today either…so, I apologize." Chad said, finally giving me the smile that I've been looking for. His eyes began to turn a dark grey.

"Oh…do you wanna talk about it…?" I said wiping my eyes, before any of the tears could fall from my eyes and my voice began to shake. This was probably the first time that Chad was being genuinely a great guy. And I already knew he was…he'd just never want to show it.

"Don't cry Sonny. You know that you and I are kind of like buds. Okay…we are. And I-"

_Moo! Moo!_

"Oh, I'm sorry Chad, I gotta take this." I said, "Hey Drew!" I said, and I felt a smile grow on my face.

"Hey my Sonshine, did you get my letter?" Drew said, in his deep, cute voice.

"Yup. And I'm on my way to the first clue!" I said.

" 'atta girl!" Drew said, "Now, go now so you're on time. I gotta go, but I'll see you soon!" Drew said.

"Okay love ya!" I said and I hung up. I looked at Chad and his smile was fading.

"Soo…well I gotta go…but I'll talk to you later?" I said, hoping Chad would smile.

"Uhm…maybe. Bye." Chad said and walked off in the opposite direction that I was going.

"Chad!" I yelled, but he didn't turn around.

**Enjoy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. A Kiss That Could Break A Heart

**Hey guys, so I figured out that, well…I had another retarded Trojan/virus on my computer, and why I have no idea. My mom absolutely hates me because it's technically my fault…so anyway it's summer for me, and I haven't been able to update because my mom's computer/laptop has been in the shop, I say, I get my own laptop. Maybe, that's my next present. Just a big ole' lap top. Anyway, hopefully, I'll be able to update as much as I possibly can tonight. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6**

"Chad!" I yelled, but he didn't turn around. He didn't even flinch. "Chad!" I yelled once again, and ran after him this time.

"What?" he hissed as he spun around. His eyes were black again. "Sorry…what?" he asked in a calmer voice, closing his eyes for a few moments.

"Look, I'm sorry….for whatever I did, okay? We should hang out." I put on a huge smile, trying to see if I could get him to smile back.

"Really…?" Chad raised an eyebrow as once again, his eyes turned to a dark grey.

"Really, really." I smiled at him.

"Okay, fine." He said, as a smile began to grow on his face, and his eyes turned to the ice-cold, water-like blue color that I knew all too well.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Oh we're soooo good. Tomorrow at 3, meet me in the cafeteria." I smiled, and I told him I had to once again, leave. He said he understood and I was on my way.

…..The Next Day At 12….

The date went amazingly well, and it was one of the most romantic date I've ever been on. The letters lead me to a limo, a salon, a dress store, and a garden that led me to an amazing picnic dinner with Drew. And…we kissed! And I had plans to go on another date with him at 1.

"So, how'd your date go?" Tawni asked, while applying her mochoa cocoa mochoa lip gloss.

"Amazing! I have another date with him today!" I shrieked in excitement.

"Awesome. So, okay, do you think I should wear my pink jacket or my blue one?" Tawni asked and I rolled my eyes. For a second, I really thought she REALLY cared.

"Pink." I stifled a laugh and got ready for my date with Drew.

An hour later I met Drew in the prop house and we went out for a stroll in Hollywood. And it was…ah-ma-zing. He bought me a necklace and we went out for lunch at 2:30…

With Chad-Nobody's P.O.V:

Chad waited in the cafeteria for about a half hour, waiting for his beloved Sonny, but she was a no show. Chad just rolled his eyes and grabbed a napkin and put it on the table. **Sonny-Well, as I can see…you're not here, so I'm going to assume you were on a date with Drew. I guess that's more important right because only a day later you forgot about our get together…-Chad**

"Why the long face?" Tawni said, Chad stared back at her, his eyes once again as black as the night sky, with no stars.

"I'm fine. Besides why do you care?" Chad rolled his eyes as he once again began to stroll away. He didn't want to deal with airhead Tawni, or her taunting.

"I care…well I don't care. I just thought you'd tell me so I could make fun of you." Tawni laughed.

Chad's P.O.V

"Of course." I said. I was already in a bummed out mood. Sonny skipped and without even calling. She forgot. I may be a heartless, jerk-throb, but I don't think I ever skipped out on a date, no matter how bad the person. On the Brightside, I'm still good lookin' right? Oh yeah….

"Well, okay, that was mean. I do care, just not enough." Tawni laughed once again.

"Chad! Where have you been? We have a guess star on Mackenzie Falls!" Portlyn called me from the doorway and I shrugged and walked off with her.

I walked off towards the set and saw the girl who was going to be guess starring on Mackenzie Fall for the next 2 or 3 episodes. She was…beautiful. Well, not as beautiful as Sonny though…

"Hi, I'm Chad." I gave my award winning smile and shook her hand.

"I'm Lexi. Real name is Alex, but…I like Lexi, and I'm a huge fan. I love Mackenzie Falls, it's aaaaamazing." She smiled at me.

"Well I'm glad. So, I never heard we were going to have a guess star…so what role are you playing?" I asked, god she was pretty. She had long black hair, with green eyes and she sweet.

"You're "love interest," she said, putting air quotes around love interest, "basically I'm the new girl in school and you decide to help me out and…we fall for each other." She shrugged.

I nodded, not really having any words to say. "Do your eyes always change color?" she asked and I wrinkled my eyebrows.

"No….why?" I said confused. Have my eyes been changing colors? Normally the only change when I'm…oh.

"Oh, because when I met you, they were…black…and now they're…blue." She said gazing into my eyes.

I smiled at her and she blushed. Wow….she's so cute when she blushes. "Chad! Lexi! Go practice the kiss scene!" the director called and my eyes widened.

"What?" I yelled and Lexi blushed once again. "Did you know anything about this?" I said looking at her with worried eyes. I was really starting to like her…but the kiss scene…would…well maybe it would up my chances with her…

"No…did you?" Lexi said shyly. Aww….she's so adorable.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I did now would I Lex?" I smiled at her.

"Lex?" she raised an eyebrow and I wanted to kiss her right then and there.

"Yeah, my nickname for ya." I smiled, "CHAD! LEXI! NOW!" the director yelled once again.

I chuckled nervously, "I guess we better do it before he cuts our heads off…"

"Yeah." She said, as I began to lean in, and our lips met and lemme tell you, sparks flew.

"Well, well, well…I guess you're glad I forgot about our get together aren't you?" I heard a very familiar voice…crap-Sonny!

"We're practicing." I said as I broke the kiss and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure Chad, sure." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Chad and Lexi, I told you to start practicing the kiss scene." The director came in and I glared at Sonny.

"Toldja." I laughed as I took Lexi's hand and strolled away, not looking back. Now how does it feel Sonny to be on the other side of the situation?

Sonny's P.O.V:

I watched as Chad and that girl walked away…hand in hand. She wasn't half as pretty as me…and Chad…well…Chad likes-crap. I'm getting jealous. And lemme tell you…I was about to scream 'get off my man' when I saw them kissing like that…I was so…heartbroken. It hurt. And he looked like he really liked it…and likes her. Crap. Why am I jealous? I have Drew…and I was coming over here to apologize for skipping out on our 'date'….but I guess that was a waste of time.

**Okay, guys that was really really bad…but just review and I'll update hopefully later on. Thanks guys. Bye. Review!**


	7. Let's Hang Out

**Whoops, sorry guys for not updating on this story. For those who read all my stories, then you understand that I was trying to finish my bigger ones before I started again on this one. I don't plan on ending this one as I thought I would. Anyway, enjoy the update!**

**Chapter 7**

Chad's P.O.V:

I continued kissing Lexi, and…well it was nice. I didn't quite feel a spark as they say you're supposed to when you kiss "the one." I opened my eyes to look at my surroundings and I saw Sonny, staring at us…

She noticed me look at her, but she didn't even look away. She just stared, coldly, as if I was _cheating_ on **her**. She looked like she was about to cry. I softened my eyes and she just shook her head. I wonder what she was thinking.

I then parted the kiss and smiled at Lexi, and then she just embraced me in a hug. "Look, Lexi, if you can excuse me…" I said and she looked at me as if I was ditching her.

"Why?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. What was with her? It's not like I was her new boyfriend…

"Look, I'll be right back." I said as I suddenly saw Sonny beginning to walk away, slowly and Lexi just held onto my upper arm and I was about to smack her across the face. What was with her?

"SONNY!" I yelled as I ran off and I saw Sonny running towards her set and I kept running, as fast as I possibly could.

I watched her and then I saw that she was in Drew's arms and I stopped. Drew stared at me and smirked as if I had just lost…and Sonny was the prize.

"Sonny!" I yelled once again hoping she would respond this time. I know she heard me because Drew stared at me again and just shook his head.

"Who's Sonny?" I heard that small, petite voice and I groaned softly. It was her fault that Sonny ran away from me. I wanted to know why she cancelled our date….

"Look Lexi, I don't really feel like talking." I said as I walked away and really wanted to just trash the whole set. I was infuriated. Why did Sonny have to be so…Sonny?

I walked around the studio and just sighed. What was I going to do? I needed a way to get her back, to get her to talk to me and consider me as even a friend. I mean, I don't know why she looked so hurt, I mean she has Drew. He's supposedly everything she wants. Cute, funny, a bad boy, and he likes So Random! But she knows me so much better…

I took my iPhone and looked through my contacts and smiled once it got to Sonny. I tapped it and stared at the picture and my smile grew wider. _Hey Son-head…I just wanted to say what you saw at the studio was just us rehearsing a kiss…and I hope we can make up for that date. –Chad_

I sighed, hoping she'd reply to my text. I was sorry for that and I didn't want her to keep avoiding me. It hurt. We may fight and we may argue…but I really-

Sonny's P.O.V:

"So what happened back at Mackenzie Falls?" Drew asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave me his full attention. I smiled and looked at him.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said as I felt my iPhone vibrate and then MOO loudly. I took out my phone as I got up from Drew's grasp and looked at my phone.

I read the text message and smiled. Wait, why did Chad care about what I thought about that kiss? I mean, yes he stared at me while they were kissing, but…he looked like he was really into her. That is, until he walked away when she was holding his arm. Should I text him back?

I sighed and then tapped reply. _Aw thanks Chad. And we should uhm hang out. Maybe not a date, you know, Drew? But we should hang out tonight at 6._

I re-read my text message. It sounded harsh saying the whole "Drew Thing" but it was true. I wasn't the type of girl who was going to cheat on her amazing boyfriend.

Third Person:

Chad felt his phone vibrate and then ring. He took out his phone and smiled. "New Message: Sonny"

He got out his inbox and tapped on the message and smiled at what she had said. The best part was that she said she wanted to hang out. Sure, maybe it wasn't a date, but he'd take it. She forgave him and that's all that mattered. _Awesome. I'll pick you up at your dressing at 6. _

Chad pressed sent and he got an instant reply. _ Okay, see ya then! _

He smiled and then looked at the time. It was 4:30 and he needed to figure what he wanted to do with Sonny and what he was going to wear. He smiled and then ran back to the set of Mackenzie Falls to his dressing room, but ran into someone.

"Hey Chad, what was up back there?" Lexi said and Chad just stared at her. He didn't have time, and he didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"Sorry Lexi, I was just in a bad mood. Look, I gotta go. I'm busy." He said, short and simple, trying to make sure his temper didn't explode. Lexi was getting on his nerves. All of a sudden she was dressing trampy and she was wearing way too much make up.

"C'mon Chad, we could busy…together." She said putting her hand on my chest.

Chad ran off quickly into his dressing room before she could catch up and groaned loudly as he rested his back against the door. He turned around, placed his forehead against the door and locked the door as he felt the door begin to vibrate from the knocking on the opposite side of the door.

"C'mon Chaddy…" Chad heard and just shook his head. Was she drunk or was she just stupid?

"LEXI!" he yelled, "Stop! I'm not into you, and you're not my type. So stop!" Chad yelled and banged the door with his fist.

"Well sorry mister. I just wanted to have some fun." She heard and Chad groaned.

"Leave." He heard and he smiled. It was Portlyn.

"Whatever." He heard and then heard footsteps becoming quieter and he smiled and then heard the door knock softly.

He finally unlocked the door and hugged Portlyn. "THANK YOU!" he said hugging her tightly.

"Okay, Chad, you know I hate hugging. But you're welcome. She was getting on my nerves." She said and then looked at him suspiciously.

"So, why are you so smiley?" she asked as she furrowed an eyebrow and noticed that Chad's cheeks were getting a light red and he looked down at the floor and then looked back up.

"Sonny." He said and she rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"Finally?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Finally." He said and then brought her into the dressing room to see if she could help him with what he was going to wear and do with Sonny.

With Sonny-

Sonny was in the best mood she had been in weeks. "So why are you so happy?" Tawni said as she laid down on the couch in the middle of their dressing room as Sonny was looking through her closet.

"Oh nothing…" Sonny said hiding a big smile as she pulled out a beautiful purple dress.

"And why are you getting out your _nicer_ clothes?" Tawni said suspiciously and she noticed the huge smile on Sonny's face.

"Date with Drew?" she asked and Sonny looked away, as her smile slightly faded. She felt kind of guilty for going on a "date" with Chad. But it wasn't technically a date right? I mean, they were just hanging out together…alone.

"Oh my god! You're not going on a date with-"

"Hey Sonny." Drew said as he walked into the dressing room and smiled at his girlfriend and nodded at Tawni.

"Hey Drew." Tawni said, "So are you two going on a date or something?" Tawni said and Sonny laughed, because Drew already knew what her plans were tonight. She was totally honest with him, which made him even happier to be with Sonny.

"Oh, nah. She's hanging out with Chad tonight. She didn't tell you?" Drew said as he sat down in Tawni's dressing room chair that was in front of her huge mirror.

"Oh…" Tawni said as she glanced between Drew and Sonny. "You are?" Tawni asked and Sonny made her smile a little smaller so Drew wouldn't know that she really was happy to go on a "date" with him.

"Yeah." She said as simply as she possibly could and Drew smiled.

"You're not wearing that are you?" Drew asked as he glanced at the dress she was holding in front of her.

"Why can't I?" Sonny asked as she stared in the mirror and smiled at the dress. It was pretty, and it was cute and well, she doesn't even know what the two of them are doing. Chad had texted her earlier that they were going out to dinner, but the next thing they were doing was going to be a surprise…

"Because I want to be the first one to see you in it." Drew said as he got up and stood behind her holding her closely by the waist.

Sonny felt goose bumps and then smiled as he kissed her neck. "Please?" Drew said softly in her ear and she sighed. What was she going to do? She couldn't deny her amazing, hot boyfriend could she?

"But-"

"Please?" he said once again.

"Drew…" she smiled, "But I really wanted to wear it tonight. Chad said we were going somewhere fancy…" she said turning around and felt Drew tense.

"But it almost sounds like you two are going on a date…" he said and Sonny felt guilty.

She sighed, "I'm sorry. I'll just wear this." She said getting out a pretty black dress. She felt bad that Drew was getting jealous over a little hang out with Chad.

"Thanks babe." He smiled and hugged her and Tawni stared at her and rolled her eyes and just shook her head. 'Good luck' she mouthed.

'Thanks' Sonny rolled her eyes and smiled at Tawni who got up and then grabbed the dress from her hands.

"This is hot Sonny." Tawni winked at her and then Drew agreed.

"Please Sonny, I don't feel comfortable for you to wear something like this. Not in front of another guy, it makes me feel like this really is a date." Drew said softly with pleading eyes.

Sonny groaned softly, picked out a cute dress that wasn't as "revealing" and then made sure Drew approved. She then got dressed and put on her make-up and curled her hair up and then waited for Chad.

A few minutes later…

It was now six and the door knocked. "Right on time." Sonny smiled and Drew smiled at her.

"Have fun hun." He said and kissed her on the cheek and then she opened the door.

Chad looked handsome; he was wearing a blue dress shirt with a black sports jacket along with it and some black dress pants. "Wow…you look amazing." They said simultaneously and they both blushed and looked down.

**Okay guys, this is a well a building chapter. I wanted to update, and tomorrow I'll probably update for There For You and then write the date and put it up on Sunday. **


	8. All Alone

**Hey guys! Random update! WOOP! Hahaha. **

**Note on the story: As the author of this story, I have decided to try and end this story soon. Maybe by chapter 10. I need some great inspiration for this story if I can…Or maybe I'll end it tomorrow. We'll see what happens. **

**Chapter 8**

Sonny smiled as she just stared at Chad. He looked absolutely handsome. He smiled and Sonny's heart fluttered. "We should probably get going…" Chad smiled, "This is going to be a really amazing d-"

"Hang out." She said making sure Drew heard.

Drew stared at the two becoming slowly jealous. He couldn't bare looking at the way that Sonny looked at Chad. She never looked at him like that. He knew what he had to do. But he couldn't bear to do it. It would hurt him more than it should…

"Yeah, right."Chad said as Sonny noticed a little change of his eye color as they become a murky gray color.

"Well shall we go madam?" he smiled as he held out his arm for her to take and she smile.

"Of course my kind sir." She said as she wrapped her arm around his and they left.

Tawni smiled at the two. As much as she hated Chad Dylan Cooper and Mackenzie Falls she knew the two made a very cute couple. She took a glance at Drew. He looked…flustered.

"Hey." She said as she sat by him on the sofa in the middle of the dressing room, "So wadya wanna do now Drew?" she said as he noticed he looked really kind of angry and guilty.

"I don't know Tawni. I just want to –"

"Okay Drew, what is it? I've seen that look on James before, and Chad…and Nico…and Grady…" she said getting carried away, "Sorry." She said quickly, "So what is it?"

"Well, see I look at _them,_" Drew said emphasizing them, "And well I see that they really like each other. And I mean, really like each other. And I feel like I'm the one who's keeping them apart. But the problem is, I don't want to let Sonny go. She's amazing. She's beautiful, funny, smart, witty, and she's just a great girl." He laid it all out on the table.

Tawni felt a hint of jealousy. "How could _Sonny_ be that amazing?" Tawni said getting angry, "I'm the pretty one!" she yelled and Drew was taken aback.

"Sorry…" she said as she flipped her hair, "I got carried away." She explained, "Anyway, well…what are you going to do about it?" she said, trying to change her aspect, calming herself down with deep breaths.

"I don't know. Maybe I should talk to Sonny about it after they're done with their date." He said and laughed, "The funny part is, I know, it's a date…" he laughed and shook his head at himself.

With Sonny and Chad…

Chad smiled at Sonny as she opened the door to his very sleak looking BMW and smiled. "My lady…" he said as he gave the arm gesture for her to enter.

"Thank you my kind sir." She said as she giggled and did a little curtsy. He bowed in return and then skipped off to his side of the car and put the key into ignition.

"So where are we going?" Sonny smiled as he laughed and just started the car up.

"It's a surprise." He smiled and then started to drive.

"Okay…" she said playing along, "But you know I'll find out if you don't cover my eyes?" Sonny giggled and Chad smirked.

"Speaking of which," he laughed, "put this on." He said as he took out a purple bandana that was folded perfectly and Sonny sighed.

"Darn it." She said as she wrapped it around her eyes and tied it, "Happy?" she groaned and she heard him chuckle.

"Very." He laughed as he continued to drive.

"Are we there yet?" Sonny sighed heavily as she began to become impatient and annoyed with the silence in the car for the past 10 minutes.

"Almost. Now calm down missy." Chad chuckled as she felt a little turn and a bumpy road beneath them.

"Fine…" she said in a grumpy voice as the car began to stop.

"Okay we're here." Chad laughed as he got out of the car and then opened her door for her. He grabbed her hand and then guided her out of the car and then walked her towards what he wanted her to see.

Sonny smiled as she felt gravel beneath her and she held on to Chad's arm tightly so she knew she wouldn't fall, and if she did, she would take him down with her. "Now take it off." Chad said as he let go of her hand and then stepped away slowly.

Sonny slowly took of the bandana to reveal that she was on look-out mountain with Chad; the same mountain that they met 'big foot' with Nico, Grady, Marshall and Mrs. Bitterman.

Sonny smiled and looked at the view. Chad had let her to about 3 inches away from the end of the cliff. "Chad, it's beautiful." She said as she turned to Chad and smiled.

"I know." He said, "But not as beautiful as you." He smiled and then went back to his car and then grabbed the stereo he had brought and put the batteries in and then began to play music.

"Being romantic are we? Chad, I thought this was us, just hanging out…" Sonny said confused as Chad then began to put down a picnic blanket and a basket from the trunk.

"Well, I don't see why this could not be a date…" Chad smiled, "I mean I like you…" he said as he laid down the blanket, hoping to hear what he wanted to hear…

"And I like Drew…" she said, "And I would never do this to him." Sonny sighed as she was almost regretting what she was about to say, "I wanna go back." She said, "This isn't right…" Sonny said as she avoided eye contact with Chad.

"Oh…okay. I'll take you back." He said as he began to pack up all the things back into the car and took the bandana from her, also avoiding eye contact with him.

Chad wanted to scream out on the cliff. He opened the door for himself and got in, waiting for Sonny. He felt so…rejected. He hated having to feel like this every day. She finally got into the car and Chad turned the car around drove her back quickly, not talking at all.

"Thanks Chad…" she said as she finally glanced at him, noticing his eyes were as black as the night sky, with no stars in it.

"Whatever. Bye." He sighed as he just sat there in the driver's seat. _'What did I do wrong?_' he thought to himself.

Sonny shut the door softly as he just leaned against the steering wheel and groaned. "Ugh…my planned worked SO well." He said sarcastically to myself as he drove off, back up the mountain.

He took out all the stuff and ate it by himself. He packed up some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, chocolate covered strawberries, some ice-cream, and some fruit. He sighed to himself and just walked over to his car and then finally grabbed the last thing he wanted to do for Sonny.

He took out his acoustic guitar and then went to the end of the cliff and began to strum a soft tune he had made up. He sighed and then just continued to play the melody over and over again…

**Aww, I feel sorry for Chad. Hah, anyway, that's that chapter! **


	9. In the End it All Works Out

**Hey guys! Update! WOOHOO! This chapter seemed to be harder to write, and I think this is going to be the last chapter, and then after that there's an epilogue…maybe. **

**Chapter 9**

Chad stared out at the beautiful view and just began to play random chords and fingerings, not really knowing what to feel. He was numb in a way that he'd never felt before. He didn't like this feeling either, it was not something he was familiar with. It was all over her too. Allison Sonny Munroe. Why was he making Chad Dylan Cooper feel this way? Was she actually worth it?

"UGH!" Chad groaned loudly, as it echoed throughout the mountaintop and he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Chad slowly turned around and looked at Sonny and she had the face that read guilt and apologetic. She slowly smiled at him and Chad just narrowed his eyes and then raised an eyebrow, amused that she even came back. "Hey." Sonny smiled like she always did, big, innocent, and sweet.

"Hi." Chad replied hesitantly and Sonny came and sat down as she hung her feet down from the cliff and looked at Chad.

"I'm sorry." They both said simultaneously and then they glanced at each other and began to laugh, letting off some of the tension that was there.

"I'm sorry." They said again and they just laughed more and then they looked at each other, staring, with no words to say to each other.

"You first." Sonny said as she just stared into Chad's eyes, trying to read them.

"Oh, okay. Well, I'm sorry for making you go on this, I just…I just wanted to get to be closer to you and…hang out. I mean, yes, you have a boyfriend, but well…I wanted to still be a part of your life, but I pushed it too far and-"

"Chad?" Sonny said, looking down at her swinging feet, avoiding any type of contact with Chad, "Can I interrupt for one second?" Sonny said softly and Chad furrowed his eyebrows, confused.

"Technically you already did." Chad chuckled lightly and Sonny didn't even budge to smile, she just continued to stare down at her feet for a few moments and then finally take a glance at Chad, then back at her swinging legs.

"Well, um, Drew and I…we just broke up." Sonny said, as she felt her voice crack and tears slowly escape from her eyes.

Chad didn't know what to say or even if she wanted for him to say anything at all. He just stared at Sonny. This was the first Chad had ever seen her down at all. She was always in the happiest mood, no matter what happened. She never cried and if she ever did, well, she wouldn't let anybody show it. She was Sonny after all. She wasn't supposed to be sad like this…not ever and especially not over some jerk.

"I…" Chad hesitated, not knowing what to say, "I'm sorry." He said finally and Sonny looked up at him finally, without looking back down and she gave him a crooked, light smile and Chad smiled trying to cheer her up.

"It's not that I'm sad that we broke up. It's just how it all happened." Sonny voice kept cracking, and her mascara was running slightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chad asked softly, trying to respect her space and what happened to her is only her business, but Chad cared too much to not want to know what happened.

"Well…" Sonny thought back to how it all went down…

_FLASHBACK…(Sonny's point of view…)_

"_Thanks Chad…" _

"_Whatever. Bye." _

_I glanced at him once more, feeling bad for cancelling this on him. I mean, he tried really hard to make this special and everything, but I didn't want to do this to Drew. Chad may be a nice guy, but Drew was there when Chad wasn't. _

_I began to walk quickly towards the studio, finally reaching the entrance. I finally looked back at Chad, and I noticed he had left…"I'm sorry…" I whispered to myself and then finally decided to walk inside and go straight towards my dressing room. _

_I walked down the hallway quickly, finally reaching my dressing room and I opened it up and there was Tawni doing her make up as always and Drew was sitting on the leopard print sofa in the middle of the dressing room reading a magazine. _

_Drew glanced at me and Tawni looked at me through the mirror. "Well that was short. You were only gone for like…20 minutes." Tawni said as she finally turned her chair and smiled at me and I sighed, plopping myself down on a chair. _

"_I couldn't do it. It felt awkward, and well..it did end up being like a date." I explained and Drew looked at me and gave me a cold, harsh look. _

"_What?" he said in a low tone and I was appalled by the way he was acting. He was acting like it was my fault and it was so bad that I even went with him, and after all, I left for HIM!_

"_What do you mean what Drew? I'm here now! We got there and then I asked him to take me home!" I argued back, knowing he was just going to explode any second on me. _

"_You still went, and you KNEW that it was going to be a date! But you still went!" Drew argued back. WHAT? He can't just respect that I left for him and I wasn't there now. Nothing ever happened. _

"_I left. That's the point Drew, nothing happened. Okay? Can you just respect that?" I pleaded, feeling tears fill my eyes. Why was he being like this? Chad and I are just friends…well…_

"_No, I can't Allison." He said and I just glared at him. Nobody ever normally called me by my real, given name unless they were either trying to annoy me or they were angry with me. _

"_Fine then, then why don't we just break up?" I screamed loudly, feeling warm, salty tears stream down my face and I wanted to just collapse on my knees and cry hard and never get up do anything again. _

"_FINE!" he yelled furiously and then walked past me and then slammed the door so hard that the whole dressing room shook. I stood there, in complete shock, not knowing what had just happened. _

_I finally decided to let my legs give in and fall to my knees. I felt my voice crack and then after that I just bawled as hard as possible. "Sonny…?" I heard Tawni's footsteps slowly creep toward me and I heard a swift air movement when she knelt down next to me and put her arm around me. _

"_I'm so sorry…" she whispered and I nodded once, very slowly, then finally got up and left, knowing exactly where I was going to go…_

_End of Flashback…_

"And here I am now." Sonny said softly and Chad tried to let all that sink in.

What was he supposed to do? Was he supposed to hug her? Tell her how he felt about her? Tell her that Drew was a total idiot for breaking up with an amazing girl?

"Sonny?" Chad whispered and Sonny looked up and Chad took his hands and brought them to her face and wrapped them around face and then kissed her softly.

When they finally parted, Chad rested his forehead against hers and said in a soft, low tone, "I love you Allison "Sonny" Munroe. You are the key to my heart and without I'd be nothing. Watching you be with the jerk broke me like no other and I want you. I don't want you to be in any other arms, only mine. I want you to be mine and only mine."

Sonny let each and every word sink in and with every word; she began to smile each time. "I love you too Chad Dylan Cooper." She whispered as she kissed him gently.

**Cheesy ending right? Yeah, that's all I've got. Review anyways. **


End file.
